


Forget

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [21]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Yasha wants to forget.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Yasha, "forgetting" (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Forget

Yasha welcomed the dreams of the Stormlord.  They showed her the future.  They drowned out the nightmares.  They drowned out the past.

Yasha thought that maybe, if she kept looking at the future, at the dreams, she’d stop seeing the past.  The Stormlord had delivered her from the past once. Maybe he would deliver her again. Maybe he would let her forget.

So she chased the dreams of the Stormlord, but every step towards the future left footprints in the past until the weight of the memories grew ever heavier.  She feared the nightmares would finally drown out the dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
